A wire trap connection system has become popular for trigger speed controls and switches in portable electric tools such as drills, sabre saws, and the like. In such a system, a switch or trigger speed control module is provided with a housing having a plurality of openings into which tinned stranded wire or solid wire ends may be inserted to connect the switch or speed control module. Within the opening is a spring wire trap which grasps the wire end while making an electrical connection thereto.
While such wire trap systems are compatable with Underwriters Laboratory (UL) and Canadian Standards Association (CSA) requirements, these systems do not comply with the standards of some other nations. In Europe, for example, it is generally necessary that the cord be easily replaceable by the customer. While some wire trap systems do enable easy replacement by the customer, some require special tools and some are not amenable to easy customer rewiring.
The wiring system that is most commonly recognized as being easily rewired is the use of screws to clamp each wire, thereby allowing the changes to be made by the customer using just a screwdriver.